Silver (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Silver |jname=シルバー |tmname=Silver |slogan=no |image=Silver HGSS Adventures 2.png |size=200px |caption=Silver in the |age=yes |years=16 (as of the ninth chapter) |birthday=December 24 |gender=Male |hometown=Viridian City |blood=AB |region=Johto |relatives= (Father) |colors=yes |eyes=Silver |hair=Red |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=PS092 |roundname=Who Gives a Hoothoot? }} Silver (Japanese: シルバー Silver) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. History Past As revealed in the , Silver is the son of Team Rocket boss . As a young child, Silver was kidnapped by the Masked Man to serve under him. It was there that he met and befriended , and together they escaped from the Masked Man and parted ways, but not before Silver gave Green his Horsea and received her Snubbull. Pre-debut Silver had several cameos before he was formally introduced. He was the one who told Green of Lance's plan to summon a bird and they both believed that it was the that kidnapped them as children, making Green think that the Elite Four was behind her kidnapping. It was, in fact, a so Silver was technically wrong and Green had decided to meet back up with him in Johto. In his quest to take down the Masked Man and Team Rocket, Silver allied himself with Lance and stole a from Professor Elm's lab. In stealing the Pokémon, Silver made himself a rival in , who thought that he was the one who stole his backpack that had all of his Pokémon in it and later because of his theft of . Before they could finish their first battle which had taken place at Professor Elm's lab right after Silver stole Totodile, Gold was knocked unconscious by several members of Team Rocket, who Silver subsequently defeated. During the battle, Gold was able to burn his hand forcing Silver to throw one of his gloves off. As a result, Gold learned from the name emblazoned in the glove that the boy's name was Silver. Gold then tried to track him down for a while after learning from that Silver stole a Pokédex as well. Silver then goes to Violet City and talks to Lance in the Sprout Tower, running into Gold along the way and almost losing Totodile, until it was revealed that Totodile actually wants to stay with Silver because it bit Gold when he tried to get it back. When an iron wrecking ball was launched at them, Silver and Gold teamed up with their respective starters (Exbo and Totodile) to destroy the ball by rapidly heating the ball and then cooling it. Silver then disappeared again, with Totodile evolving into . Silver then takes a Black Apricorn to Kurt, who makes a for him, saying that he only gives his Balls to Trainers he feels are qualified and that Silver is good enough. Silver used this Heavy Ball to capture an . However, Gold ran into him while he was in the middle of the capture. Gold got in his way several times (for example when Aibo ran into Silver and made him drop his Heavy Ball). Silver then told Gold how to properly use Kurt's Balls. He stated that every Pokémon has a point that the Trainer must hit with the Ball in order for it to work (for Teddiursa, the crescent moon on its forehead and for Ursaring, its belly, for example). Gold repaid Silver by using his and billiard cue to knock back Silver's Heavy Ball, and were both able to catch their targets. Silver then, once again, disappeared. He appeared at the Slowpoke Well in the middle of Team Rocket's Slowpoke Tail scam and defeated all of the Grunts single-handedly. Ursaring's claw marks were seen on one part of the well, so people quickly realized that it was him. Silver then appears in Ecruteak City, looking over the damage from the air with his . Jasmine's Amphy's flare then caught Silver's attention and he found her in the Tin Tower and decided to help her, only to run into Gold who thought he did harm to her instead. Before Gold could spark a battle, Silver just handed her over to him and left. However a mudslide left them trapped in the tower but Silver got Gold's Polibo to evolve into a Politoed and get them out right before they drowned in the silt, only to find out Team Rocket was the cause of the earthquake. Once Silver and Gold defeat the grunts they retreat and Gold requests a battle, to which Silver accepts. After a long battle he reveals several new additions to his team, a that evolved during the exchange with Politoed, and a that wasn't his and thereby, could not control. He almost defeated Gold's whole team with it, but Togebo was able to defeat the Tyranitar. The two boys eventually realized they share a common goal, however, as Gold was also trying to defeat the Masked Man. Together, Gold and Silver battled the villain at the Lake of Rage. It was here that the Masked Man revealed Silver's past to Gold; how he was kidnapped by him as a child. With Silver finding out about his origin, he gained Gold's sympathy and respect. The two bounced back but were defeated, with their fates left unknown for a while. It is later revealed they were in Whirl Islands, unconscious for a long time and watched over by Entei. They were found by Lt. Surge, and also met and battled a that started attacking them, but failed to catch it. Silver then headed to the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League in an attempt to find the Masked Man, but ed him away from there to save him. In the final confrontation in Ilex Forest, Silver fought Will and won. Later, together with Gold and Crystal, he dove after Pryce into the time portal. The Pokédex holders made it out unharmed, but Pryce was stuck inside. In the fifth chapter, inspired by meeting her parents, Silver renews his quest to find the truth about his own past. This journey takes him to Viridian City, where he meets , who reads the mind of his , who has a memory of the statue of Giovanni that further supports Silver's theory that he grew up in Viridian. Soon, two admins of Team Rocket, Sird and Orm, arrive and confronted Yellow and Silver in battle. After the battle, Sird revealed that is, in fact, the father of Silver. After hearing this, Silver fainted and was taken by Sird to the Team Rocket Battle Airship in order to reunite the boy with his father. When he awakes, Silver refuses to accept that Giovanni is his father and that he is the heir of Team Rocket. Although Silver was initially unhappy about his true heritage, helped him realize that Giovanni has his good qualities, and Silver uses his to help rescue his father. He then helped the other Pokédex holders support to keep the Battle Airship from crashing in Vermilion City. They celebrated the victory, but soon after their win, Sird turns Silver and his friends to statues with a beam intended for . Silver remains a statue for most of this chapter, and is only set free towards the end, when wishes to do so. Along with the other Pokédex holders, Silver then joins the fight against Guile Hideout and his Feraligatr helps obliterate the giant -shaped sea demon with its newly learned . In High-tailing It from Haunter, Silver was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV, at the Spear Pillar, Sird told the Team Galactic s about how she escaped from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver by turning them into stone with her . In the ninth chapter, Silver flies to the Whirl Islands and enters Lance's chamber with the help of his Pokémon. There, he tries calling out to Lance to ask him about the apparent revival of Team Rocket, but gets no answer. He is attacked by the Blackthorn Gym Leader, Clair, who is also searching for the currently missing Lance. They are attacked by a large group of , but Silver easily defeats them with his Pokémon. When one of the Koffing tries to escape, Silver has his Sneasel take the item it was holding in its mouth, a Plate. After his Sneasel and Murkrow evolve into Weavile and Honchkrow, respectively, Silver flies off to the after getting a clue to Lance's current whereabouts. After arriving at the Safari Zone, Silver encounters Eusine, who is trying to sell his poorly-drawn images of . There, they are attacked by Petrel, one of the Four Generals of Team Rocket. Silver manages to defeat Petrel, and takes the Plates he had in his possession. After Petrel escapes, Silver tries to search for more of the Plates, but is unable to find any. Soon after, he encounters Crystal, who came to the Safari Zone on a trip with the children from the orphanage she works at. Upon Eusine's suggestion, Silver and Crystal decide to go meet the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty, who can find Lance with his psychic powers. After arriving at , Silver is pinned to a tree by another of the Four Generals of Team Rocket, Ariana. As Crystal battles Ariana alone, Silver manages to piece together that the Plates each correspond to sixteen of the seventeen Pokémon types. With this knowledge, Silver gives the Earth Plate he stole from Petrel to his . He has Rhyperior attack Ariana with a powerful , which manages to distract her long enough for him to escape. Although he regrets having to leave Crystal behind, Silver decides to go to the Ecruteak Gym and go to Morty. Upon arriving at the Gym, Silver is approached by the Gym Leaders of the Violet, Cianwood, and Azalea Gyms, Falkner, Chuck, and Bugsy. They reveal that because of several requests to use Morty's powers, they have been asked to guard the Gym for him. Due to not having time, Silver is forced to battle the three, but the battle is ended once it's revealed that Silver's Rhyperior is the Rhydon that Blue used to own. Silver reveals that after the events of the , he and Blue went to his hideout to get his father. However, due to it being over several months since he had Ursaring bring Giovanni there, the both of them are missing. Although they failed to find Giovanni, Silver has Blue trade his Rhyperior to him, allowing it to evolve into its final form. Blue decides to let Silver keep Rhyperior, as he needs a sixth Pokémon to replace Ursaring. Chuck, being Blue's former master, decides to allow Silver into the Gym because Blue is friends with Silver. Upon entering the Gym, Silver is shocked to see Gold is there as well. Before Silver can ask Morty to help him, the legendary Pokémon, appears and blows away the Gym with a powerful attack. The attack knocks Silver and Morty unconscious, while Gold goes to face Arceus by himself. Later, Silver awakens in the destroyed Ecruteak Gym and prepares to go and follow Gold. Before he leaves, Silver has Morty use his clairvoyance to map out each of the locations of all the remaining Plates. Silver has his Weavile carve marks into trees, which are then picked up by other wild and all around Johto. As he goes to obtain the remaining Plates, Silver calls Gold to find out his location so that he can arrive there after finishing his mission. Sometime later, with the help of the wild and trained Sneasel and Weavile of Johto, Silver obtains the remaining thirteen Plates and goes off to find Gold. Soon after, he finds Crystal, injured after a battle with Arceus and left on top of a tree. He thanks Crystal for helping hold back Team Rocket and takes her to the Ruins of Alph, where Gold currently is. Upon arriving, they find Gold in battle with Arceus and rush in to help him. Arceus reacts to the Plates inside Silver's pocket, which causes it to send Silver, Gold, Crystal, and the four Generals into a snow-filled area called the Sinjoh Ruins. Upon entering, Silver, Gold, and Crystal find Arceus being dragged onto the Mystri Stage by the Four General's Pokémon. With Arceus as their hostage, the Four Generals force Silver to hand over his Plates. Silver and the others try to stop the Generals, but are blocked by Petrel, Ariana, and Proton, who stall them long enough for Archer to use the Plates to activate Arceus' Ability. With the power of Arceus's different types, Archer wreaks havoc while Silver, Crystal and Gold are powerless to stop him. Soon, Archer reveals his true plan with Arceus: to re-create the legendary Pokémon, , , and for their boss, Giovanni. Hearing Giovanni's name startles Silver, which allows Petrel to sneak up on him and reveal that he learned that Silver is the son of Giovanni because of Carr. Petrel has his use on Silver, which blinds Silver and paralyzes his throat, making him mute. Petrel reveals that he intends to betray his teammates by convincing Giovanni that he tried to protect the injured Silver from Archer and the others who had harmed him. Although Silver questions why he would go along with the plan, Petrel reveals that since Silver is Giovanni's son, he will most likely turn out as evil as his father. Silver realizes that Petrel is right, and that he cannot escape his fate of being connected to evil. Silver decides to kill himself by jumping towards the three Pokémon being created by Arceus, forcing Petrel to try and stop him. Crystal tries to stop Silver, but Gold reveals that it's all a ruse, and that Silver lent his Feraligatr to him. With the power of the Ultimate Moves, Gold and Crystal destroy the Pokémon that Arceus created. Having stopped Team Rocket's plan, Arceus sends the Four Generals flying and completes itself by absorbing the Plates. After Crystal heals Silver with Parasee, the three are shocked to find the pieces of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina that were destroyed are quickly reforming. Archer reveals that even though they appeared to have destroyed the trio, all they did was temporarily stop the process from completing. Since Arceus had finished completing itself, the process that created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina started again, allowing it to finish. Archer begins going crazy, and begins claiming that everything is destined; the creation of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, Arceus completing itself, the world becoming Team Rocket's, all destined. His insanity begins to scare his teammates, which leads to Petrel attempting to escape by disguising himself as Giovanni. Then, Giovanni appears before all of them, but Silver quickly assumes it's just a disguised Petrel. The real Petrel appears with his disguised ripped apart by Silver's Ursaring, revealing Giovanni to be the real one. Giovanni reveals that he didn't come alone, as Lance and Pryce soon join him. The three Trainers begin combating the Pokémon, and manage to hold them off for a little while. When Gold questions how Pryce returned, the man reveals that the one who saved him from the crack in time was Celebi, who could see the destruction that Arceus would bring with the legendary Pokémon it created. When Giovanni, Lance, and Pryce take their battle outside, Silver and Crystal follow them, while Gold stays behind to calm Arceus down. Giovanni's disease begins affecting him, forcing Silver to step in and defend his ailing father from Giratina. After Gold calms Arceus down, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina leave, ending the battle completely. After Giovanni gets his disease cured, he offers Silver a position in Team Rocket. Silver refuses, and instead decides to get stronger so that he can one day change his father's evil ways. Proud of his son's decision, Giovanni entrusts Lance and Pryce to train Silver so that he may one day face his son in combat. Later, Silver gains in interest in Proteam Omega, a show that was created by the Radio Director. Much to Gold's annoyance, Silver begins frequently visiting Gold's house to use his television. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Silver, along with Gold and Crystal, was called by Emerald to ask for assistance in destroying a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Character As a child, Silver was kidnapped by the Masked Man along with several other children. There, he met and befriended a young girl named . After spending several years being trained by the Masked Man, Green led an operation for her and Silver to escape the Masked Man when his guard was down. After successfully managing to run away, the two began to work together to put an end to the Masked Man's ambitions. Silver's special skill, as described by , is Pokémon trading (taught to him when he was with the Masked Man), and he is known as the "Exchanger" ( Exchanger). Pokémon On hand is Silver's first known Pokémon that has been with him ever since he was a . Weavile, along with his Trainer, was kidnapped by the Masked Man so that he may use them for his evil plans. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, he evolved into a Weavile with the help of a Razor Claw given to him from . As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 84, has a Quirky nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to fight."}} was given to as a in exchange for her before they parted ways after escaping the Masked Man. While on Green's team, she was nicknamed 「タッちゃん」 Tat-chan in the Japanese version. Sometime after the , she was given back and evolved into a . In Ampharos Amore, Silver temporarily traded his Seadra for 's Polibo, which caused both to evolve into Kingdra and , respectively. As of All About Arceus III, she is at level 80, has a Serious nature, and her Characteristic is "takes plenty of siestas." Kingdra's known moves are , , , , and , and her Ability is .}} is Silver's main means of aerial transportation. He has been with Silver ever since he was a and evolved in Dealing With A Koffing Fit with a Dusk Stone given to him from . As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 79, has an Adamant nature, and his Characteristic is "quick tempered."}} was one of the three starter Pokémon owned by Professor Elm when he was a . After being stolen by Silver, Totodile evolved into a in Totodile Rock and later a Feraligatr in Lively Lugia III. As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 83, has a Quiet nature, and his Characteristic is "thoroughly cunning."}} was the leader of a pack of wild that were forced to evolve due to Team Rocket's meddling at the Lake of Rage. Silver battled and captured the Gyarados, which gave him control over the Gyarados pack as well. As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 80, has a Sassy nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to thrash about."}} With Giovanni was caught by Silver with one of Kurt's Heavy Balls since he considered Silver, unlike Gold, a worthy . Ursaring had been since told to take to a place to heal by Silver. He is currently with Giovanni. As of The Last Battle XIV, he is at level 44.}} Traded and allow them to escape from a collapsing building. They traded back immediately after.}} Returned had previously been Green's but was traded for Horsea before they parted ways after escaping the Masked Man. He returned Snubbull sometime during the . He has since evolved into a .}} to Silver when he was a . Tyranitar made his first official appearance when Silver was battling Gold and easily defeated Gold's entire team until he got subdued by Togebo's . After battling Lugia at the Whirl Islands, Tyranitar was returned to Lance as Silver was not able to fully control him. Tyranitar's only known move is , his Ability is , and he has a Quirky nature.}} was captured by Blue as a . In the Indigo League preliminary rounds, Rhydon was used against Chuck, Blue's former teacher. Despite being recently captured, Blue trained Rhydon to a high level with a combination of his abilities and book written by Giovanni called Secret Earth Arts. With these, Blue managed to defeat Chuck, earning a win for the Kanto Gym Leaders. In the HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter, Rhydon was traded to Silver to replace his missing . With the Protector he held, Rhydon evolved into Rhyperior. Sometime before the X & Y chapter, Silver returned Rhyperior to Blue. As of All About Arceus III, he is at level 81 and has a Mild nature.}} Temporary were forced to evolve due to Team Rocket's meddling at the Lake of Rage. Silver having had captured the Red Gyarados, had set them free from their mind control. Later as the Masked Man had Silver in a trap, Silver reveals that he fell into his trap, which he then called his Gyarados out of his Poké Ball to let him control the Gyarados in the lake which they surrounded the Masked Man. Later after Gold had caught up to Silver they were all revealed to be frozen in the lake. After the lake had returned to normal it is presumed that they were living normally now. None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} After saved Gold, Silver, and Crystal after their battle with Lugia at the Whirl Islands Silver observed it and wished to catch it. He battled it alongside Blue at Indigo Plateau but disappeared before the battle ended. It then joined forces with Silver when the and Johto Pokédex holders teamed up and entered the voids of time after the Masked Man.}} Achievements Badges obtained To gain entrance into the Pokémon League, Silver stole all eight Johto Badges while the Gym Leaders were gone. As of All About Arceus IX, all Badges have been returned to their proper owners. * (returned in All About Arceus I) * (returned in All About Arceus I) * (returned in All About Arceus I) * (returned in All About Arceus I) * (returned in All About Arceus I) * (returned in Dealing With A Koffing Fit) * (returned in All About Arceus IX) * (returned in All About Arceus IX) Trivia * Although Silver is the Pokédex holder whose special skill is Pokémon trading, he is not the holder with the most Pokémon that have evolved via trade, as he has only his and . Instead, this superlative is taken by , with four: , , , and . *In Japanese, Silver's title "Exchanger" ( Exchanger) has the same pronunciation as Green's title "Evolver" ( Evolver). * Silver is 5'7" (170 cm) tall and weighs 116 lbs (53 kg). Names Exchanger |bordercolor= |zh_yue=交換者 |zh_cmn=交換者 交换之人 |ko=교환하는 자 Gyohwanhaneun Ja |es_eu=Intercambiador |vi=Người trao đổi |it= }} External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Silver (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on HGSS Silver (Japanese) See also * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives * Giovanni (Adventures) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Silber (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Plata (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Argent (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Argento (La Grande Avventura) ja:シルバー (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:小银（特别篇）